Only Human
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Twin Witches Kuri and Reiko, the girls with the power of the sun and moon, have a powerful destiny in store for them. Leo becomes their whitelighter and tries to help the suffering Kuri with her conflicting aspects. The two eventually fall for each other, a bond of blood and spirit. Cole plans to sway Kuri to his side, but when Rei stands in his way he is blinded by the goodness.
1. Long Lost

Kuri was coming home from the market in her apartment complex, when she ran into another young woman, with red hair and green eyes, but the same face as Kuri.

Kuri had pale skin and dark hair and dark blue eyes.

They could be night and day.

As they ran into each other, a light flashed between them, silvery gold.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kuri said.

"Wait! You're headed to 231, right?" The girl said. "You must be my roommate. I'm Reiko."

The two had signed up for a special rooming program that put people together so they could pay for the ritzy apartments.

"Kuri." Kuri said.

The two headed into the already furnished apartment.

"So you got a boyfriend yet?" Reiko asked, giggling.

Kuri rolled her eyes. "No I hate romance and all that stuff."

"Isn't it weird that we look alike?" Reiko said.

Kuri had just been thinking about that. "Yes. It is."

A man came into the apartment and he and Reiko kissed.

Kuri freaked out and suddenly the man was on the floor. She didn't know how it happened.

"Stay away from her you demon!" Kuri didn't know what she was saying but she grabbed Reiko and suddenly they both saw the truth.

"Just because you found your sister doesn't mean you stand a chance!" The demon snarled.

"I wouldn't say that." Reiko growled at him. "You just cornered a fox—and we have a tendency to show our teeth. Besides that. We..." Reiko linked arms with Kuri.

"ARE INVINCIBLE!" They said together.

With a blast of silvery gold light the demon was vanquished.

"That was..." Kuri said.

"Weird." Reiko finished.

The two sat down, searching for what to do next.

"Netflix and Pizza?" Reiko asked.

"You read my mind." Kuri said. "I'll call the Pizza Man."


	2. Pizza Man

The pizza's here." Reiko said.

Kuri headed for the door, money clutched in her hand.

She opened it and there was a blonde man standing there with a pizza.

His name tag said 'Leo.'

"Hi Leo." Kuri said, smiling. "If you wanted to meet us, you didn't have to pose as a pizza man, Mr Whitelighter."

Reiko suddenly had a mischievous smile.

She tossed some powder in the air, and whispered, "Kogitsune Charmix!"

Leo suddenly grinned at her. "Well if it was so easy to get in the door—"

Leo grabbed Kuri and kissed her, leaving her surprised, but kissing back.

After a moment the magic wore of and the two looked at each other, dazed, then Kuri pounced on Reiko.

"Reiko you mischievous fox


	3. Darkness

Cole watched, in shadow, as the fox Reiko slept.

Such a powerful magical being. The luck and fortune she spread would give him great power, if she was swayed to his side.

But even Cole knew that was just an excuse. He didn't want her power.

He wanted her.

As he stood there shadowed in darkness he ran his finger over her soft fox ear.

She was beautiful and special and with her dual nature surely she would understand him.

A light flickered.

_Whitelighter_, he snarled in his mind.

He wished nothing more then to take the fox in his arms and shimmer away with her to the Underworld.

But he wanted to offer her more than that.

He wanted to be something more...


	4. Date

Leo approached Kuri's table, holding a bouquet of roses.

Kuri smiled and took them. She had never been romanced like this before.

"Have you been waiting long?" Leo asked.

"No I just got here." Kuri said.

The two ordered their food.

"I'm sorry about what my sister did." Kuri said. "Are you sure you want to go out? After all we were brought together with a trick."

"No matter how it happened, I'm glad it did." Leo said.

"You're sweet." Kuri said, toasting to his good health.

Xxx

Reiko finished beating up a demon and then whirled, sensing another, when he grabbed her foot.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Cole said.

"Ah!" Reiko said. "Your...different."

"I'm like you." Cole amended.

"We'll see." Reiko pouted. "We'll see."


End file.
